


Geralt/Jaskier Collection

by bowsie22



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of short Geralt/ Jaskier fics. Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Geralt did not expect Amortentia potion to help him get a date. Well, Amortentia and Yennefer.

“So, you excited?”

“For potions? With Professor De Vries?”

Yennefer laughed at Geralt’s deadpan delivery.

“She’s the best potions master of her generation and you complain?”

“She hates me. Has ever since we broke up.”

“Well, she is my adopted mother. Of course she’s going to be protective.”

“Mm. Any idea what we’re doing?”

“Amortentia. I can’t wait. I have no idea who I’ll smell.”

“With your record? It could be anyone.”

Yennefer slapped Geralt’s arm, faking annoyance.

“I am not apologising for falling in love.”

“Love, sure. We should go now if we don’t want to be late.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes they walked into the potions classroom, Yennefer laughing, Geralt growling at her to shut up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But whenever you see that Hufflepuff, you always become so, so stupid. I can’t believe you walked into a wall and fell down the stairs. But hey, at least you got his attention, huh?”

Glaring at her, Geralt stormed off to sit with the other Gryffindors. Still laughing, Yennefer sat with the Ravenclaws. That poor boy. Still so sure that all he felt was a stupid little crush that would go away in a few months. His crush had lasted for three years. Thankfully, Yennefer managed to talk her mother into a lesson Amortentia. Let’s see Geralt call it a crush after this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the class cleaned up, Yennefer sidled up to Geralt, peering into his cauldron.

“So, what did yours smell like? Mine smelt of roses, herbs and the greenhouses.”

“Triss?”

“I think so. She does spend a lot of time there. What about you?”

Geralt glared into his potion, eyebrows twitching.

“Parchment, wood, polish.”

“You mean like someone who likes to write, spends a lot of time around something wooden, like an instrument and polishes something, like a horn?”

“Mm.”

“I knew it was more than a crush! I knew it. So, when are you going to tell Jaskier he’s the love of your life?”

Geralt left the room, ignoring his friend.

“Ok, don’t worry. Leave it to me! I’ll sort everything, like always.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geralt hated when Yennefer wanted an adventure. That normally meant a jaunt around the castle after curfew and Geralt having to plan something to save them from detention. But the library was odd, Yennefer never wanted to meet here. The hallway was too open. She was planning something, but what?

“Hello? Yen?”

Oh no. She hadn’t! Taking a deep breath, Geralt tried to calm himself. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Jaskier off. The younger boy was like a rabbit. Played brave but ran when things got too dangerous. Which was pretty easy to do.

“Hello? Oh, Geralt. Um, oh. Hi?”

He was adorable. Red cheeked, unable to meet the taller boy’s eyes.

“Jaskier. Yennefer ask to meet you here?”

“We meet up a few times a week for a midnight snack. Were you two supposed to meet?”

“Mm.”

Jaskier hummed, swaying from side to side.

“So, Yennefer mentioned something about Potions class to me at lunchtime?”

Geralt swore, cursing his decision to eat lunch with Ciri.

“Yeah, we made Amortentia. Her one smelt like Triss.”

Jaskier laughed, already knowing how Yennefer felt about the other Hufflepuff. He cleared his throat, looking through his eyelashes at the taller boy.

“And you? What did yours smell like?”

Geralt avoided his eyes, looking at the portraits giggling around them.

“Well, it smelt like. Like you.”

Jaskier squeaked, which Geralt really should not find so adorable. He had a reputation to uphold.

“Me? Really? Like, really really like me?”

“Mm.”

Geralt finally looked at Jaskier. The Hufflepuff was giggling to himself, cheeks redder than Geralt had ever seen.

“You’re happy about this?”

“Of course I am! Sweet Merlin Geralt, I’ve had a crush on you since second year. For three years I thought I never stood a chance. All you ever seemed to do was growl at me and talk to me in monosyllables. If not for Yennefer, I probably would have stopped hanging out with you years ago.”

“I get nervous.”

“Well, you’d better have those nerves in check for our first date tomorrow. We’re going to Hogsmeade together and we’re going to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks. So, so be ready Geralt. And I will see you then.”

Jaskier ran, heading for the Hufflepuff common room. Geralt could hear him laugh as he ran down the corridor. Laughing softly to himself, the Gryffindor headed back to the tower. He had a date to prepare for.

A/N I am basing these characters off the Netflix show. And I think Yennefer and Jaskier could be great friends given the chance! Drop a prompt into the comments or askbox on Tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2 hurt Jaskier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Prompt from Melissa on AO3: Jaskier twistes his arm and needs help doing everything including bathing,taking a leak.Geralt must help him with his daily tasks.

It was embarrassing, even for Jaskier. According to Geralt, the bard had no shame, but this? This humiliated him.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Yes. It is! You get injured saving lives, fighting monsters. How do I get injured? I get scared by thunder and fall off Roach. It’s humiliating. And to make it worse, I hurt my shoulder. How can I be a bard if I can’t play my instrument?”

“Singing?”

“Is only half the act! And I can’t even dress myself or bathe myself. What am I supposed to do?”

“I’ll help. It’s my fault anywhere.”

Jaskier stared at Geralt, not quite sure what he had just heard.

“Your fault?”

The Witcher looked down at his food, not able to make eye contact with the younger man.

“You only came out with me because I asked-“

“Because you needed bait.”

“Hm. Yes, because I needed bait. If not, you wouldn’t be hurt. I’m sorry.”

Reaching across the table, Jaskier took Geralt’s hand, trying to comfort the other. So much for Witcher’s having no emotions.

“You know I never blame you. You needed my help and I made the decision to go out with you. Like I always will Geralt. Now, I need a bath. Which means husband, I need your help. Move it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was probably the most relaxing bath of my life. Where did you learn to do that with your hands?”

“It’s called massage. And I learned a long time ago, I actually can’t remember where.”

“Well it was very nice. Thank you darling. Now come to bed and cuddle me to sleep.”

Geralt slowly moved around the room, getting himself ready for bed. It was taking a lot longer than usual.

“Geralt, stop being silly. I don’t blame you for what happened, my shoulder will heal in a week or two and then I can go back to playing. I was just being dramatic, you know what I’m like. Come to bed, please?”

Geralt dropped the shirt in his hands, climbing into the bed beside Jaskier. He curled around the smaller man, hand resting on his chest against his heart.

“I’m sorry. You’re not meant to get hurt, I should protect you better.”

“Please, I can look after myself. Geralt, I make the choice to follow you. Because I love you. And you have trained me well. I’m not quite Witcher level but I can fight. Now please, go to sleep. We have a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow and I don’t want you brooding and pouting the entire time.”

“I don’t pout.”

“Yes, you do. Now I love you but go to sleep.”

Geralt buried his face in the back of Jaskier’s neck, muttering something under his breath. His voice was calming to the bard, sending him to sleep quickly. The Witcher pressed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s bruised shoulder, wincing at the bitter ointment.

“I love you too.”

A/N Not sure of this is exactly what you want, but this is where my brain went. Feel free to let me know if you want it done again


	3. Chapter 3 Geralt apologises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt isn’t very good at apologies. But for Jaskier? He’s willing to try

He still couldn’t believe that he’d said that. Jaskier was his only friend. Maybe even something more and Geralt told him to leave him alone. And judging from the lack of bard for the past three months, Jaskier took what he said to heart. Geralt missed him more than he expected. It was too quiet with the bard at his side. He actually missed the constant chatter and singing. He missed the other’s kind brown eyes, his soft hair, his smile. Oh crap, Yennefer was right. He was in love with Jaskier! With a growl, he slammed his tankard onto the bar, ignoring the bartender’s scared glance. Well shit. Now he had to find Jaskier. And apologise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took another month and a lot of money, but finally Geralt found Jaskier, singing in some dark tavern. Jaskier was very out of place here, a bright light in the darkness. Geralt swore to himself. The bard was turning him soft.

Sitting in a dark corner, Geralt watched the younger man. He seemed happy. Joking and laughing with the customers, singing whatever they requested. He looked happy, happier than he ever had with Geralt. Sighing, the Witcher ordered another ale. He’d finish this and then go. It was clear that Jaskier was better off without him, safer.

“I know that face. That’s your making a decision for the people around me without asking them what they want.”

Geralt had been so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed Jaskier approach him.

“How did you know I was here?”

“That hair is quite noticeable my friend. Geralt, why are you here?”

Clearing his throat, Geralt straightened in his seat.

“Jaskier, I wanted to apologise.”

“To me?”

“Yes. What I said to you that day was wrong. You’re my friend. And you’re not the reason for anything wrong in my life. You are, or you were, probably the best thing to happen to me in years. And I was an idiot to treat you like that. Jaskier, I’m sorry.”

Jaskier stared into Geralt’s eyes, searching for something. Apparently finding it, he leaned back in his chair, a small smile on his face.

“That was hard for you wasn’t it? Geralt, what you said really hurt me. You were my closest friend. And I thought we were heading for something else. Something more.”

“I’m sorry Jaskier. Looking back on it, we were heading for something else. And I’m sorry that I destroyed it.”

Jaskier reached across the table, taking Geralt’s hands in his own.

“Maybe you haven’t.”

Geralt wasn’t good with emotions. Or apologies. Or relationships. But for Jaskier? he’d do anything for the bard, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4 Healing kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier has magic kisses
> 
> A/N I saw something on Tumblr about Jaskier having magical healing kisses and really wanted to write it! But now, I can’t find the original post. Can someone please let me know who posted it originally so I can give credit where it’s due?

Something was wrong, Geralt just didn’t know what. He went to bed injured and woke up the next morning with those injuries healed. Fully healed. Witchers healed faster than other people, but not that fast.

Determined to find out what was happening, Geralt allowed himself to get injured on his latest hunt. Ignoring Jaskier worrying about him, the Witcher bandaged his wounds, a set of claw marks on his chest, and accepted the ale from his bard.

“You look troubled. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me Geralt. I know you better than you know yourself at this stage. That is your “something is wrong, and I can’t explain it” face.”

“My wounds are healing.”

Jaskier took a drink, frowning at his lover.

“That’s what wounds do.”

“They’re healing faster than normal.”

“That’s what Witcher wounds do. Geralt, sweetheart, are you sure you didn’t hit your head during the fight?”

Geralt growled, glaring at Jaskier. Of course, a Witcher glaring at him didn’t affect Jaskier. it never had.

“Not like this! I heal instantly.”

Jaskier scoffed, waving his fork at Geralt.

“You need to relax. It’s just me.”

Geralt glared harder. The bard sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be finished his meal.

“It’s my kisses. They heal.”

Geralt knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t help it?

“What the fuck?”

“Kisses heal, everyone knows that.”

“No Jaskier. That’s something mothers tell their children to make them feel better after hurting themselves. What the fuck do you mean they heal?”

“I kiss your wounds and they’re gone.”

“By the next day?”

“Instantly.”

“Bullshit.”

Jaskier sighed, knowing that Geralt would need proof.

“Take off your shirt.”

Grumbling, Geralt pulled his short over his head, tossing across the room.

“And the bandages. Them too.”

The bandages were removed, tossed beside the shirt. Geralt sat on the end of the bed, staring up at Jaskier.

“No what?”

Falling to his knees, Jaskier rested his hands on Geralt’s thighs.

“Relax, I know what I’m doing.”

Leaning in, Jaskier gently pressed his lips to the claw marks on Geralt’s chest. As the Witcher watched, wide eyed, the wounds closed up, leaving behind a faint scar. Jaskier leaned back, a satisfied smile on his face.

“See, I told you. Kisses heal. Geralt, are you ok? You look…weird.”

Geralt looked between his lover, his chest and back again.

“What the FUCK?!”

A/N I might do another bit of this with Ciri and Yennefer, but we’ll see.


	5. Chapter 5 - mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from 4QuietRyt3r on AO3: My suggestion for prompt is mpreg and not knowing he is pregnant until the baby is coming, I'll let you decide who has baby, let me know what you think of it.:) I'm really excited and curious about the next story.:)

Pouting, Jaskier poked his stomach. He’d noticed the weight gain over the past few months. And if he’d noticed then Geralt had noticed it. He threw himself back onto the bed, holding back tears. And that was another thing. He was so emotional lately. Roach ate an apple from his hand the other day and Jaskier cried for half an hour. What was going on with him? Well, at least he had time to figure it out. Geralt had left the day before for a weeklong hunt. Hopefully, by the time he came back, Jaskier will have figured it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later and Jaskier had figured nothing out. Geralt was due back today and Jaskier hasn’t lost any weight and still had too many emotions to handle. Not to mention the stomach pains that woke him up. He lay, curled up, in the centre of the bed, an occasional whimper leaving his mouth.

This was the scene that greeted Geralt as he walked through the door. Dropping his bag, the Witcher rushed to the bed, wanting to comfort the bard.

“Jaskier, what is it? Are you ok?”

“I don’t know. I woke up to these terrible pains and they’ve been continuing all day. Geralt, they’re getting worse!”

“Give me a few minutes, I’m getting the doctor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geralt returned not with the doctor, but with an elderly woman. Jaskier, past the point of talking, merely whimpered at the two. Geralt sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his lover’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to his brow.

“I’m sorry dearheart. She heard your symptoms and insisted she could be of more help. As did the doctor.”

The woman approached the bed, laying a gentle hand on Jaskier’s knee.

“Forgive me child, but I need you to remove your undergarments. I believe that you are in labour.”

The two men stared at her, aghast. She tutted, shaking her head at them.

“We don’t have time for this! Witcher, I need towels, water and something clean to wrap the baby in. Go!”

Geralt ran from the room, the sounds of Jaskier crying echoing in his ears. When he returned with the towels, water and a soft blanket in his arms, Jaskier was lying in his back, a sheet covering the bottom half of his body. The midwife, Alys, sat on a cushion at the foot of the bed,

“Good. Leave them here beside me while you go up there and hold Jaskier’s hand. He’s going to need your support.”

Geralt stood by Jaskier’s head. He moved his bard’s hand from where it was gripping the bedsheet and held it in his own. Pressing a kiss to the back of the hand, Geralt started whispering words of encouragement to the younger man.

“Alright young man. Normally, you’d be trained on what to do but since you weren’t, a quick explanation. I had you drink the herbs to dull your senses, so now I’m going to cut you open and remove the child. I’ll stitch you back up and you’ll stay here, in bed, for a week. Then another 5 weeks in this town where I can keep an eye on you.”

Looking down at his disheveled lover, Geralt was glad that Ciri wasn’t here to see this. The young girl wasn’t great with blood. She and Yennefer had left at the same time as Geralt, Yennefer needing ingredients for her potions. The Witcher hoped that one of them would be a healing potions. Alys cleared her throat, getting his attention. She held a sharp blade in one hand, the other resting on Jaskier’s swollen stomach.

“I’m going to start the procedure now. Please, help him stay calm.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later and Jaskier was stitched up. The herbs were losing their effect and the bard sat upright in the bed, holding their son. Alys had left, pressing more herbs and leaves in Geralt’s hand as she went, telling him that they were for pain relief. Geralt sat beside his family, eyes trained on his son. Jaskier laughed, nudging the larger man. Geralt shook himself out of his stupor.

“A son, we have a son.”

“Seemingly so. Trust me darling, I’m as surprised as you are. Here, hold him.”

Geralt winced as Jaskier handed him his son. What if he hurt him?”

“Stop, I’ve seen you treat Ciri’s wounds. You won’t hurt him, I promise.”

Feelings slightly better, Geralt shifted the child in his arms, making them both more comfortable. Looking down at the baby, he still couldn’t believe it. His son, this was his son. His son with Jaskier. The moment was interrupted as something fell to the floor. Looking over to the door, the two men smiled at their friends. Jaskier, still slightly loopy from the herbs given to him by Alys, waved at Ciri and Yennefer.

“Look, I was pregnant! We have a son!”


	6. Chapter 6 - Geralt has a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt might be a bit attracted to his dog walker. That’s normal, right?

Roach was a big dog. Geralt hadn’t gone to pound expecting to get the Tibetan Mastiff puppy, but he left with her. She needed a lot of exercise which wasn’t possible with Geralt’s job as CEO of Blaviken Industries. Yennefer, CFO, offered the services of her college friend Jaskier, full time musician, part time dog walker. Geralt figured that would work out. Roach gets a walk and Geralt doesn’t have to worry about her being lonely. No problems. Well, one problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knew Yennefer was judging him, he just didn’t care. She knew him well enough by now to know that underneath his calm, cool, façade he was a mess of anxiety and worry.

“Your hair looks fine. Your outfit looks fine. You look fine. Relax, Jaskier is going to be here in about two minutes. Sit down with Roach and try to look relaxed.”

Yennefer knew what she was talking about. Geralt sat on the couch, groaning when Roach jumped onto his lap. Or tried to at least, she was not a lap dog. Which also meant Yennefer had to open the door for Jaskier.

“Jas! How are you, I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“And who’s fault is that Yen? Too busy being a CFO.”

“Too busy looking after this lump I think you mean.”

“Geralt!”

Watching the younger man’s eyes light up did boost his confidence.

“Hey Jaskier, you mind some company on your walk today?”

“Not if it’s you.”

The ignored Yennefer’s scoff in the background. She was getting tired of their dancing around each other and may have told Jaskier to make his move today. And if he didn’t, she was going to kill him. Or mock his teenage emo phase either, either works.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two walked in silence, Geralt keeping a tight grip in Roach’s leash. She had a tendency to run ahead and scare people. All she wanted was pets and rubs, but no matter how friendly, she was still an intimidating dog.

“So Geralt, got a day off today?”

“Hm. I haven’t used any of my holiday days. If I don’t use them, I lose them.”

“That sucks. That’s why I could never work in an office. If I want a holiday, I take a holiday.”

“Hm.”

“Oh, I know that grunt. You have a question to ask me. One you’re not sure you should ask.”

“You work as a dog walker, a decently priced one.”

“You’re wondering how I can afford anything working as a dog walker and a musician? I come from money.”

That made sense. Jaskier was always well dressed and Geralt often heard him and Yennefer talking about the latest designer fashion and boutique stores. Does this mean that Jaskier expects fancy dates? Geralt doesn’t do fancy. He spends his weekends rolling around in the mud with Roach or camping. Jaskier, sensing his unease, nudged the taller man, pointing out Roach playing with a Great Dane.

“They’ve been playing together for a few weeks now. You might be a grandfather soon.”

Geralt chuckled.

“She’s been fixed. I can’t deal with any more Roachs than this one.”

They sat on the grass, Geralt sunning himself, listening to Jaskier hum. It sounded nice, he had a good voice.

“Geralt?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to go out with me?”

Sitting up, Geralt stared at the younger man, confused.

“We are out.”

Jaskier laughed, collapsing back onto the grass.

“Oh Yennefer said you might not understand but I didn’t take her seriously. I mean on a date Geralt. Will you go on a date with me?”

“Oh? Yes. But-“

“It doesn’t have to be fancy. Honestly, I’m sick of fancy at this stage of my life. Even a movie and dinner. I just want to spend more time with you.”

Nodding, Geralt pulled the smaller man to lie down on top of him. Jaskier giggled, Geralt’s new favourite sound, resting his head on Geralt’s chest.

“You know what?”

“Hm?”

“Cute dogs, sunshine, bird song, resting in you. Not a bad first date, well done Geralt.”

“Hm.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is a Witcher. He doesn’t feel emotion. Certainly not jealousy.

Emotions were a messy thing. Geralt generally tried his best not to dwell too long on them. Except when it came to Jaskier. He felt a lot of emotions around the younger man. Affection, annoyance, happiness, fear and, most recently, jealousy.

Jaskier was attractive, Geralt knew that. The eyes, the lips, the body, the voice, they all combined to make one of the most attractive people Geralt had met. But other people also noticed that. Every tavern they stayed in, every village they walked through, someone would approach his bard and start flirting with him. 

It was annoyed Geralt for some reason. He had spoken to Yennefer but she was no help. The witch just laughed at him before going off to talk to Jaskier. He didn’t like how close the two of them had gotten. He could admit it, they were scary when they worked together.

It was a random barmaid who helped him realise what was wrong with him. She mentioned, off hand, that she recognised the look on Geralt’s face, having seen it on her own husband’s face when customers were flirting with her.

Jealousy. Geralt was jealous. Suddenly, everything made sense. His anger as Jaskier led people up to his room, the sick feeling in his stomach watching the younger man flirt with people. Damn it, he was in love with Jaskier.


	8. Chapter 8 - lonely Geralt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt was used to being alone. Until he wasn’t.

Geralt was used to being alone. He was a Witcher, they traveled alone, lived alone and normally died alone with very few people to mourn them, often other Witchers. He never had any problem with being alone, it was a simple fact for him.

Until Jaskier. Suddenly, there was someone following him, at his side constantly. Honestly, he expected to be more annoyed by it. But Jaskier was comforting. He tended to Geralt’s wounds, cooked food for them and wrote his ridiculous songs as they walked. Even if Geralt rarely said it, it was obvious that he cared for the other and enjoyed his company.

And then Ciri appeared. Suddenly, Geralt had someone else who depended on him, someone else to protect. As Jaskier called it, another member of their odd little family. And he was happy with that.

Geralt realised that he liked their company, he enjoyed it. Geralt enjoyed training Ciri, watching her face as she ate his cooking. He enjoyed listening to Jaskier write his songs, sleeping with the smaller man in his arms. He loved his odd little family and was determined to protect them with everything he had. Geralt wouldn’t be lonely again.


End file.
